Le confident secret d'Hermione Granger
by vuir
Summary: Cette année là, Hermione se confie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais cela va l'aider à accepter son autre personnalité... ! Mot de l'auteur-moi- : Je ne suis pas responsable des idées tordues sortant de mon esprit...Mais si ça peut vous amuser...
1. 1er Septembre

**Le confident secret d'Hermione Granger.**

**oOoOo**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic dont l'idée a germée lors d'un ''super'' cours d'embryologie…_

_Bref, les chapitres seront tout petits, donc ne vous affolez pas de leur nombre (je ne sais pas moi-même combien il y en aura)…_

**(O_o)**

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont va évoluer l'histoire…_

_Je laisserai les personnages (ou les lecteurs) en décider…_

_Bonne lecture à tous…_

_Petite remarque : les pensée du ''confident'' sont mise entre °°°…°°°_

_Et je préviens que cette fic ne se fera uniquement du point de vue d'Hermione et de son ''confident''…_

**c(*o*)/**

_Disclaimer :_ Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling… Sauf l'idée de cette fic tordue…

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre un : **1er septembre…

-_ A la maison, vers 7h du matin _-

C'est enfin la rentrée…Je suis tellement contente de retrouver le château, et surtout, sa bibliothèque…Le seul endroit où je peux échapper à ce lourdaud de Ronald Weasley. Depuis l'été dernier, il ne fait que me courir après, avec son air encore plus abruti que d'habitude. Je lui ai pourtant clairement fait comprendre que je NE SORTIRAI PAS AVEC LUI, et ce peu importe le temps qu'il passera à essayer de me convaincre…

C'est vrai quoi ! Il est sympa (enfin, à ses heures…) mais je ne le considérerai JAMAIS autrement que comme un ami ou un frère…Il est beaucoup trop gamin pour moi ! Mais comme ça, je ne peux pas lui dire, au risque de blesser son ego de « héros de guerre et ami du survivant » il croit que c'est parce que je vise Harry... Ce qui est encore plus ridicule (si, apparemment c'est possible) vu qu'Harry est le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir… Et que j'ai trouvé à Poudlard…

Bref, il faut que je me dépêche de m'habiller et de prendre mes affaires, ou bien je risque de rater le train. Oui maman j'arrive ! Je sais bien que ça fait la quatrième fois que tu m'appelle mais bon… Pfff…

°°° Aïe ! Je sais bien que ta mère t'appelle et que tu es pressée, mais pas besoin de me jeter comme ça dans ton sac… Ca fait mal ! °°°

-_ A Poudlard, chambre de la Préfète-en-chef (moi), vers 21h _-

Enfin, je suis enfin seule et tranquille ! Car, non seulement j'ai dû supporter Ron et Harry qui parlaient Quidditch pendant tout le trajet, mais en plus, il a fallu qu'il y ai avec nous Luna et Neville se comptant fleurette de manière absolument insupportable…

« Oh, Luna… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… C'est vrai ? Tu devais pourtant t'occuper de trouver un grondourat inflorescent [Pas la peine de torturer votre esprit ou le mien… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un grondourat inflorescent… Tout droit sortit de mon esprit bizarre… Ou plutôt, de celui de Luna p Ce n'est donc pas ma faute ^^] Et gnagnagna… »

Et puis, vu que j'ai été désignée comme la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef, il a fallu que je passe la majeure partie du trajet à recevoir les instructions de début d'année, et à patrouiller dans les wagons… Et il s'est passé un truc… Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! MALFOY A ÉTÉ NOMME PREFET-EN-CHEF ! Comment diable ce serpent ignorant et irrespectueux a-t-il pu avoir ce titre ?

Mais après, la répartition et le repas se sont bien déroulés… Seul point noir… Snape est toujours professeur de potions… J'avais espéré, je l'avoue, qu'étant donné que la guerre est presque finie, il ne revienne pas… Mais bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir ! Il faudra que je supporte encore une année ses sarcasmes et commentaires injustes… Non, je ne craquerai pas ! Mon poing n'ira pas s'écraser sur son nez proéminant… Mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il a de très beaux yeux… Si noirs… Aaahhh… Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? C'est vrai mais quand même… C'est Snape dont je parle là…

Sur ce, il est temps que j'aille dormir… Bonne nuit ! A bientôt…

°°° Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer… Et ne pas tenir attention aux propos de ma propriétaire… Ah non ! Pas dans la table de nuit ! Il va faire tout noir [Ta gueule ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de placer cette réplique qui vient de RRRRrrr, film culte, drôle, et trop con ^^] et je ne verrai rien… Bon, trop tard… Fait tout noir… Ben, dodo alors…°°°

**oOoOo**

_Bon, ben voilà pour le premier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action va arriver…_

_Avez-vous deviné ''qui'' est le confident secret d'Hermione ?_

**(^x^)**

_Non, je ne dirai rien, vous le découvrirez plus loin dans l'histoire… (Même si d'après moi ce n'est pas bien compliqué à trouver)…_

_Une petite review ? Pour dire tout et n'importe quoi si vous voulez__ XD_

**(*-*)**

_A suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'ils seraient courts…_

**oOoOo**


	2. 2 Septembre

**oOoOo**

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic…_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions, ainsi que vos désirs pour la suite…_

_Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient se réaliser…_

**(*o*)**

_Alors moi je voudrai avoir Severus pour moi _^^

_Mais je sais que ce n'est malheureusement pas possible…_

**[-_-'']**

_Bonne lecture…_

_Disclaimer :_ Toujours pas de personnages à moi… Malheureusement… Ils sont encore à J.K. Rowling…

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre deux : **2 septembre…

-_ A Poudlard, cours d'histoire de la magie, 8h30 _-

Grrr… Horaire pourri ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on commence le lundi matin, par 2 heures d'histoire de la magie avec Binns… Ce prof fantôme est endormant au possible…

Mais le pire, c'est l'horaire de cette année… TOUS nos cours communs sont avec les SERPENTARDS ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un geste sympa ? Il a fallut que ces profs déjantés décident de « rassembler » les maisons « qui ne s'entendent pas très bien » et encore, c'est un euphémisme qu'ils ont utilisé… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus mauvaise entente qu'entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors… Pour comparer, si les serpents et les lions ne « s'entendent pas très bien », ce serait l'amour fou entre les chiens et les chats…

Tout ça pour dire qu'en plus d'avoir Malfoy comme Co-Préfet-en-chef, il faut en plus que je le supporte en cours de potion, de métamorphose, de botanique, de sortilèges et, bien sûr aussi en cours d'histoire de la magie ! J'en ai MARRE de ce sale petit prétentieux hideux (enfin, pas ou à fait) et tellement imbu de lui-même !

COURAGE HERMIONE ! Je sens que tout va mal se passer aujourd'hui… Surtout qu'après ces 2 heures, on a 2 heures de potions… Bah, je verrai Snape, c'est le seul pont positif !

Euh… Mais depuis QUAND est-ce que voir Snape est un point POSITIF ?

Stop ! Il faut que je continue à prendre notes, sinon je ne vais plus rien comprendre (ou plutôt Ron et Harry ne comprendront plus rien) à la 28ème révolution gobeline… Pfff… Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant !

Vivement le cours de potions, pour pouvoir FAIRE quelque chose d'intéressant…

°°° Bon, tu n'as pas dit que tu prenais note ? Que je puisse assimiler toutes ces infos que tu viens de me donner…°°°

-_ A Poudlard, chambre de la Préfète-en-chef, 21h45 _-

Bon, seul truc positif de la journée (à part le fait d'avoir vu les beaux yeux onyx de Snape) Malfoy a fait exploser son chaudron dans les 10 dernières minutes du cours… Et Snape n'a pas apprécié, du coup, ce salopard de petit blond à la tête de fouine a eu droit à UNE retenue ! EXCEPTIONEL !

Mais comme j'ai encore aidé Neville pour pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose, je suis aussi en retenue… Avec en plus de ça 50 point en moins pour Gryffondor… J'avoue que je m'en fiche pas mal car je rattrape cette perte en un cours de sortilège ou de métamorphose… Mais c'est toujours la même chose avec Snape ! JAMAIS de point en moins pour Serpentard !

Demain il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque… On a déjà 2 devoirs à faire pour la fin de semaine… Un en potion « Décrire les effets de la fleur de lys pourpre dans les différentes potions médicales »… Entre nous, il n'y a pas de sujets moins précis… Qu'est-ce qui peut être considéré comme potion médicale ? Et aussi un (pratique) en étude des runes anciennes… On doit écrire un petit texte… Pfff… Ils n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à nous faire faire ?

Bon, sur ce, bonne nuit ! Il faut que je sois en forme pour demain…

°°° Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves… Et évite le tiroir… Trop tard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais ?...°°°

**oOoOo**

_Voilà la fin du 2ème chapitre !_

_Il vous a plu ?_

**(O_o)**

_Je reviendrai bientôt avec le chapitre suivant…Dans une semaine tout au plus…_

_J'essayerai de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais comme j'approche doucement mais sûrement du blocus et des examens qui s'ensuivent, je ne peux pas vous promettre que la publication sera régulière, d'autant plus que la fic n'est pas écrite à l'avance, mais sur l'inspiration du moment… Mais j'essayerai le plus possible !_

**(*o*)/**

_Encore merci à tous et à toutes, pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en alerte et en favori, et aussi merci aux lecteurs fantômes, qui passent, lisent et s'en vont vers d'autres fics…_

**oOoOo**


	3. 3 Septembre

**oOoOo**

_Tadam ! Voici le troisième chapitre…_

_Amusez-vous bien !_

**(*o*)**

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews… Et aux autres aussi !_

_Oui, même si je n'ai que 5 reviews pour le moment, ça fait plaisir…_

_Et je ne désespère pas d'en avoir d'autres…_

**(O_o)**

_Oui, je suis optimiste !_

_Je n'y peux rien... Je reçois mon nouveau lit demain !_

_Je vais ENFIN pouvoir passer de bonnes nuits, sans avoir mal au dos parce que le matelas est pourris... Et sans être réveillée par des craquements suspects au niveau du cadre de lit..._

_Je précise (pour les petits pervers qui s'imaginaient d'autres activités qui peuvent faire craquer un lit...) que je ne faisais que dormir (malheureusement ; mon chéri n'est pas là pour le moment...) !_

_Sur ce, trève de conneries concernant ma vie, place à l'histoire..._

_Bonne lecture_ ^^

_Disclaimer :_ Blablabla… Tout à J.K. Rowling et toujours rien à moi…

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre trois : **3 septembre…

-_ A Poudlard, Bibliothèque, vers 20h30 _-

Là, j'en ai vraiment marre ! Il n'y a pas de livre de potions qui traite complètement du sujet… J'imagine qu'il y en a dans les livres de la réserve, mais je ne pourrai pas y accéder… A moins de demander l'autorisation à Snape ! Le problème, c'est qu'il n'acceptera JAMAIS ! Il sera trop content de pouvoir m'enlever des points pour un devoir incomplet… Bon, c'est décidé ! Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains, et aller lui demander ! Je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien après tout ! Et si la manière des lions ne fonctionne pas, je passerai à la méthode Serpentard, même si cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

Demain, après les cours… Oui, c'est un bon moment ! En espérant qu'il ne finisse pas avec des élèves incompétents qui feront exploser des chaudrons et le rendront d'humeur encore plus noire que d'habitude…

Bon, finir le texte de runes, puis aller dormir…

Et ne PAS PENSER A DEMAIN ! Il faut DORMIR, pas stresser pour l'entrevue avec Snape…

°°° C'est ce que tu dis… Mais tu ne le feras pas… Je commence à te connaître un peu quand même... °°°

-_ A Poudlard, chambre de la Préfète-en-chef, 23h30 _-

ARGH ! Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… Je n'arrête pas de penser à LUI ! Comment est-ce possible de stresser autant pour un simple entretien avec Snape… Ok, c'est vrai qu'il est méchant, injuste et qu'il me voit comme une Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable… Mais il ne faut pas que j'aie peur de lui… S'il le remarque, il n'en sera que plus heureux ! Pfff… Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle folie m'a prise de vouloir aller lui demander cette autorisation !

°°° Heu… Laisse-moi deviner… Tu DETESTE avoir un devoir mal fait, incomplet ou avec des passages pas clairs… Ah, ma petit Hermione perfectionniste ! C'est tous toi ça !... Bon, tu vas dormir ? J'aimerai moi aussi profité de ma « nuit » de sommeil… °°°

**oOoOo**

_Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

_A vous de me le dire …_

_J'accepte toutes les idées (même si ce n'est pas sûr que je les utilise, ça dépend si ça s'intègre bien dans l'histoire…) des plus farfelues aux plus absurdes…_

**(o)**

_Mais à quoi va ressembler cette fic ?_

_Vous le saurez dans les chapitres suivant…_

**(^x^)**

_Un tout GRAND MERCI à vous pour toutes les reviews que vous me laisser…_

_A bientôt…_

_En meilleure forme grâce à mon nouveau lit... Bon ok ! J'arrête !_

**oOoOo**


	4. 4 Septembre partie 1

**oOoOo**

_Et… Oui ! Voici le quatrième chapitre…_

_Petit clin d'œil à agathaho pour m'avoir inspiré ce chapitre…_

_Ecrit rapidement… Pas ma faute ! J'ai eu mon nouveau lit et depuis je dors trop bien !_

_Donc, j'ai aussi plus d'idées débiles à vous faire partager…_

**(O_o)**

_Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude…_

_Bon, je n'ai rien de plus à dire…_

_Donc…_

_Place à la fic !_

_Disclaimer :_ Pour pas changer… Tout est à J.K. Rowling… Je suis en pourparler avec elle pour obtenir Severus, mais je ne suis pas sûre du résultat…

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre quatre : **4 septembre…

- A Poudlard, Chambre de la Préfète-en-chef, 5h13 -

Oohh… Vive le stress… J'ai à peine dormis 5h30… Et là, impossible de me rendormir, du coup, je suis déjà debout… Pff… Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour me réveiller complètement… Argh ! J'ai une tête de zombie ! Il faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher… Mais quand même, un coup de peigne avant… Voilà, c'est mieux… Bon, à la douche maintenant ! A tout à l'heure…

°°° Hein ? Quoi ? Où suis-je ?… Douche… A ok, tu n'arrives plus à dormir… Ben moi, je continue ! °°°

- A Poudlard, Chambre de la Préfète-en-chef, 6h30 -

Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller me doucher à cette heure là ? Je n'aurais JAMAIS du y aller… Quoique…La vue était plutôt pas mal… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ?...

°°° Hein ? Ca va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça !... Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique, là je n'y comprends rien du tout… °°°

Euh… Ce n'est pas très clair là…Bon, je résume, ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place…

°°° Oui, bonne idée… Je pourrais essayer de te suivre pour une fois… °°°

Bon, alors voilà… Oohh… Par OU commencer ? Euh… Ah, oui ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la fin des cours, où je voulais aller voir Snape pour lui demander une autorisation pour prendre un livre à la réserve… J'ai mal dormis, et je me suis réveillée tôt… Et plus moyen de me rendormir… Donc, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour émerger de mon reste de sommeil… Et en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec… Snape ! TORSE NU ! Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon noir et ses chaussures, noires elles aussi… Il était vraiment… WAOUH ! Je n'aurai JAMAIS imaginé qu'il ressemblerait autant à un Apollon… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait quelques cicatrices, dont une qui partait de sa dernière côte à son nombril, traversant son torse de gauche à droite… Mais quand même ! Il était trop… Faut dire qu'avec son métier d'espion qui a duré pas mal de temps, il doit avoir la forme… Enfin, il A la forme… Ou plutôt, LES formes, là où il faut et comme il faut ! Et la ligne de poils sombres qui descend de son nombril à… La ceinture de son pantalon… Miam ! Sauf que, tout aussi beau qu'il soit, il n'en reste pas moins le Professeur Snape, homme le plus antipathique de Poudlard… Et j'ai du le regarder un peu trop longtemps… Parce qu'il m'a enlevé 50 point et m'a donné une retenue ce soir, à 20h… Heu… Mais comme je vais faire pour lui demander mon autorisation maintenant ? Olàlà, je suis vraiment dans la merde moi !

En plus, est-ce que je ne serais pas entrain de fantasmer sur Snape là ? En tous cas, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant ma douche… J'en suis un peu gênée d'ailleurs… Mais il est tellement sexy… Il pourrait vraiment avoir servis de modèle aux statues grecques que l'on peut voir dans les musées moldus, s'il était né quelques siècles plus tôt… Aaah… Snape… Qui aurait cru que tu cache un corps aussi musclé sous tes robes ? Sûrement pas moi en tout cas !

°°° Et ben ! Là on peut dire que tu m'étonnes ! Je n'aurai JAMAIS imaginé que tu puisses fantasmer sur Snape… Quoique, de ce que tu racontes, il est bel homme… Alors fonce, essaye de l'avoir pour toi ! Moi, c'est ce que je ferai… °°°

Heureusement que je n'ai pas cours de potions aujourd'hui… Déjà que la retenue risque d'être un calvaire… Enfin, il vaut mieux que je me concentre d'abord sur mes cours ! Le reste, on s'en occupera après…

°°° Moi je parie que tu vas avoir du mal à te concentrer pendant les cours de la journée… Je suis sûr qu'un certain maître en potions sera présent dans ton esprit… Mais ce que j'en dis moi… °°°

**oOoOo**

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? La retenue sera pour le prochain…_

_Sinon, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long…_

_J'espère que j'ai exhaussé ton souhait agathaho…_

_Si tu veux te plaindre, n'hésite pas ! Si tu veux me congratuler ou m'ériger une statue, fait comme tu le souhaite… Je me suis en tout cas bien amusée à essayer de répondre à ton souhait…_

**(0x0)**

_A bientôt, pour le chapitre suivant…_

**(*-*)/**

_Et pensez aux reviews… C'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer…_

**oOoOo**


End file.
